The present invention relates to riveters, and more particularly to a folding heavyweight riveter for setting rivets and rivnuts.
A variety of riveters have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a riveter according to the prior art which is generally comprised of two handles 60 pivoted to a casing 50 thereof, a pull shaft 51 linked between the handles 60 by links 52 and rollers 53;54. As the handles 60 are turned inwards toward each other or outwards from each other, the pull shaft 51 is moved in either direction, and therefore a riveting operation is performed. The installation of the rollers 53;54 greatly reduces the friction, however, the rollers 53;54 cannot sustain heavy pressure. Because the rollers 53 are directly pressed by the handles 60, they may be damaged easily. Another drawback of this structure of riveter is that the elongated handles 60 occupy much storage space.